


white heather

by shadowcat500



Series: Bad Things Happen Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: white heather - protection, wishes will come truePoppy gets hurt in a fight. Kusuo intervenes.
Series: Bad Things Happen Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797406





	white heather

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used is **Big Brother Instinct**

Poppy hears rather than feels her jaw dislocate: a loud pop goes through her head the same way her voice does when she talks, and then she feels her back hit the floor and her head follow shortly after. 

The bastard who hit her stands above her and she just _knows_ he's smirking.

_Get up, you lazy piece of shit. We can't just let him win._ Her body remains frustratingly unresponsive despite how jard she tries to make it move, arms and legs stuck down like someone's sitting on them.

The guy raises a foot, clearly going to stamp her forearm and she braces like she braces for every hit when a rock smacks into the side of his head. His foot goes back down as he steadies himself, shakes his head and whips round to face his new opponent, only to be met with a skateboard to the face, hard enough to snap the board in half. He staggers back and the new guy hits him, hard, with a left hook. Poppy would hiss in sympathy if she could clench her jaw hard enough to do so.

The figure reaches towards their belt before halting, thinking it through, and choosing instead to use that hand to punch the guy in the mouth. He falls and the figure turns to her.

A hand reaches out for her, faint white scars bright on the knuckles (not as many as there are on her own, but still a sizable amount) and Poppy tries to flinch backwards, but meets only hard concrete at her back.

The figure stops, thinks, crouches and then shifts slightly the the right. There's a mutter and a hiss before a light appears and the figure starts tapping away. 

There's a soft rumble, snatches of words meeting Poppy's ears every so often, but she doesn't, can't, _won't_ relax. The figure may have hurt the guy who hurt her, but that doesn't mean they won't hurt her too. They could have called up some of their buddies to help. The tight (familiar) grip on her hand means nothing, nothing at all.

When she wakes up in the hospital, jaw bandaged shut, she finds Kusuo asleep on a chair next to her bed, hand still loosely wrapped around hers.

**Author's Note:**

> poppy was too out of it to hear but kusuo yelled "get the fuck away from my little sister!" when he hit that guy with the skateboard
> 
> they're not blood relations but they are siblings as far as they are concerned
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
